


On Your Left

by cadkitten



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Masturbation, Running, Spandex, Super Soldier Serum, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds a tutorial online about how to make his own sex toy and while he hasn't had the balls to buy a real one, this is too good to keep passing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Left

Steve still wasn't entirely certain what led him to this place, what it was that encouraged him to be settled on his bed like this, but he was. His skin was fully exposed to the slight chill of the room, though it wasn't bothering him in the least, due to the activities he was currently engaging in. With a sigh, he glanced at the computer once more and made the decision he'd been putting off for months. Picking up the small plastic sandwich baggie, he rolled up the edges and then poured the sample lubricant he'd had tossed at him during a parade a few months ago into it. 

Making a face, he mushed it around and then spread his legs, pushing his hips up a bit to get better access, and slid the baggie over his aching cock. Sure, he'd jerked of plenty of times, but never like this, never in such a naughty sort of way. All these new-fangled inventions intrigued him and he wanted to try them, but he also didn't want to get caught with one in his room, which seemed to be regularly overrun with a myriad of people that liked to look through his private belongings. So owning a Fleshlight - a cute little name for a strangely non-flashlight-looking device - or something of similar ilk was just not something he could do in his current situation unless he wanted to explain it to whoever found it. This... this he could throw away after he was done.

He grasped the washcloth from beside him, a very soft fabric, one he suspected he'd accidentally swiped from Tony's place, and folded it, then wrapped it around the base of his cock as tightly as he dared. A single rubber band went around that, holding it together. He triple-checked the instructions and then, satisfied he'd done it right, he pulled his pillow down and placed his cock on it. Folding the pillow in half, he turned it so the opening was on the side and eased himself forward on his bed until he was partly lying on the pillow. And then, blessedly, he began to thrust.

It felt amazing, much better than just using his hand. The baggy of lube had warmed up from contact with his cock and the slide of the plastic felt different, interesting to him. Steve gripped the headboard tighter, his eyelids falling closed as he thrust quicker, his cock pulling out of the makeshift toy and then shoving back in with each movement. He let out a breathless little sound and spread his legs more, sinking down closer to the bed to gain a bit more friction, his hips moving faster. This wasn't a time for dilly-dallying around. No, he just wanted to cum inside the little baggy, throw it away, and then prepare himself to see the rest of the day through, particularly since he was already late for his morning run with Sam.

Sam... thoughts of how they'd first met drifted through his mind and he smiled a little. His hips still moved, mercilessly pounding him into the little love-baggy as his thoughts circled around very dangerous territory. But this was a different time, another age entirely from the one he'd grown up in, wasn't it? Perhaps a little curiosity didn't hurt anyone in this day and time. Not to mention the fact that he had actual imagery to go off of with Sam. All hard muscles and masculine angles, water sluicing over his skin as he showered down after a hard workout. Steve hadn't meant to walk in on him, he really hadn't. But shock had kept him in place at the time, just for a few precious seconds before he'd turned away and left, Sam never looking up from washing himself of all that runner's sweat.

Steve began giving the pillow the ride of its life, shoving in hard and pulling back before using his serum-strength to repeat the process again. It felt so good to let go like this, to just let his mind wander wherever it desired. His tongue slid out along his lower lip and he tilted his head back, releasing a quiet sigh as he picked up the pace again, fucking the moist enclosure with abandon. Okay, so maybe this had started as a quick release, but now it was something else entirely. Pleasurable and raunchy, messed up in a variety of ways he didn't want to consider... and oh so damn good.

Two knocks sounded on the door behind him and then the wooden barrier swung open, Sam taking half a step inside before freezing. Steve instantly stilled, his back rigid, his pulse pounding at the fact that he'd been caught. Briefly their eyes met in the mirror over Steve's bed - a gift from Natasha - and he found himself even more confused. Sam looked anything but embarrassed. He looked exhilarated... excited... Steve's gaze swept downward to the obscene tent in the other's running shorts. He swallowed against the sudden tightness in his throat and moved his hips once as he flicked his gaze back up to Sam's face. He watched the cloud of arousal slam down hard on the other and before he could even stop himself, he was moving again, fucking the little baggy of lubricant as a poor substitute for the man watching him, fantasies colliding with reality.

Sam took another step toward the bed, his hand leaving the doorknob, and Steve pinned him with his gaze in the mirror. "You wanted to see this?" Steve questioned, his fingers tightening on the headboard once more. "You were listening." No one got hard that fast, so reason spoke that he'd been listening at the door, standing there hearing the bed move and the faint sounds of Steve fucking this obscene toy before he'd decided to make his move and actually _see_ what Steve was doing.

Sam took a few more steps, leading him to the edge of the bed and he paused there, hand going down to grip his own cock through his spandex and he flicked his gaze from Steve's eyes down to his exposed ass. "Guilty as charged, Captain."

The smirk that slid over Steve's lips was easy, even as he lowered his head and thrust his hips harshly forward a few times, he kept right on smirking. Stilling, he took in a few shaky breaths and offered, "This is a poor substitute, you know."

"Is that an invitation?" Sam questioned, his movements quick as he kicked off his shoes and slid onto the edge of the bed. He didn't touch, didn't get that close just yet, but he was there, his hand over his desperately hard bulge. Grabbing himself harder for a moment, he then released his dick and slid his hands up to the waistband of his pants, dipping his fingers under and starting to ease the material down. "Or maybe... you just need something better to look at." With that, he freed his cock, the spandex sliding down to mid-thigh as he bared himself to Steve's gaze.

Instantly, Steve's mouth watered, desire flooding through him in a million ways he hadn't expected. Seeing Sam naked, water running over his body as he washed in the shower was one thing... but this, _this_ , was so much better. His stiff length, displayed proudly to Steve's hungry eyes, a few straining veins over the otherwise smooth shaft. Steve's pulse quickened and before he could second guess himself, he pulled out of his makeshift fuckhole and reached for Sam. His hands found the other's bare hips just as his mouth found the tip of his prick. His lips opened and his tongue eagerly flicked over the tip before he swallowed half of him down in one go. He released a moan that made it clear how much he liked this and then began to bob his head, his eyes flicking up to watch Sam's expression change from surprise to pure ecstasy. 

A few more sloppy minutes of Steve giving Sam head and finally, the younger man pulled Steve's head back with a firm grip to his hair. Staring down at him, he caught his breath, and then breathed out, "I know a much better way for you to get your jollies if you're interested."

Steve's cock twitched so hard he shivered from the arousal. As he sat back, he gave a short nod, reaching down to touch himself. But Sam's hand intercepted his, swatting it away as he moved closer to the Captain. He pressed their knees to one another and reached around, cupping Steve's ass with his hands, slowly sliding his body completely against his own. He groaned as their erections touched, his spit-slicked length sliding along Steve's lubricated one. Tucking himself as close to the other as he could, he offered, "Now move, move like you were with the pillow before."

Cap moaned as he took hold of Sam's ass, their arms and bodies bracing against one another and then he began to hump. Sam was nothing if not right; this was better, so much better than fucking the sandwich baggy of lube wrapped in Tony's washcloth and a rubber band. The feeling of Sam's hard cock sliding against his body, against his cock, raised his arousal something grand. He shuddered and moved faster, the springs under them letting them know what was going on.

Sam squeezed his ass harshly, his hips straining forward as he pressed his cheek against Steve's own. "Give it to me right, I know you can."

Steve inhaled a curse and began moving faster, the strength and speed of his serum kicking in, and he panted out, "On your left." And, really, he was, his cock to the left of Sam's as he rutted against him with a desperation he wasn't sure he could ever replicate if given the chance. 

Through gritted teeth, Sam hissed out, "No, on your right," and then stiffened, his muscles straining as he peaked. A loud moan left him and then he was spurting between them, coating Steve's still-fucking length with his release. 

Steve gasped at the feeling, his legs spreading as he fucked up through the mess, his cock sliding right over the top of Sam's own a few dozen times. Warmth swept through him and he went at him harder, faster, and then it was happening and he was wholly convinced it was better than it had ever been before. Drawing back just enough, he watched as he left the last few squirts of his cum all over Sam's balls. Easing himself back, he leaned down and licked his cock from base-to-tip and then swiped the cum off his nuts before swallowing it down and easing himself over onto the bed.

Sam stood for a moment, freeing himself of his clothing, and then slid down next to Steve, his hand on the other's sweat-slicked side. Without a word, their lips met, tongues sliding against one another as they pressed closer. He pulled back, smirking down at Steve, finding Cap to be staring back up at him, awe in his eyes and that easy smile on his lips. "Whenever you say, on your left, I want you to mean this from now on. Don't ask me if I want to, because the answer will always be yes. If you want this again or anything that involves both of us naked and entangled, all you have to say is-"

"On your left," Steve breathed out before he pressed their lips back together again, his hands sliding over Sam's muscular back, urging him closer.


End file.
